Looking for Something I've Never Seen
by cheshie04
Summary: A ditch. That's mainly what Max feels as she's trapped in. She dreams of succeeding; in school, her musical attemps, and love. She's never seen him, even though he's the same place with her everyday. A breakdown let's her see that he's everything.


**Ok, I've finally decided to post a story. I've had many ideas and hope that the one I picked to go first works out. It was inspired by my life, and I've incorperated my life, personality, and ideas into the character of Max. So, if she seem at all OOC, my apologies. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters._**

* * *

"And the Democratic Republicans are getting a bigger power base", explained Ms. Koehler.

I sighed and continued writing the song that I was, while looking back at the AP history book, The American Pageant, once in a while. I was, as always, wasting my afternoon in a desk. How I hate this aspect of my life. So while I'm making free time for myself, let me introduce. I'm Max, Max Ride. Musician, free-spirit, and genius extraordinaire. During this cold, dreary time I was finishing up my daily dose of living hell. They call it the IB program; and it sucks major ass.

I looked at the clock; stupid slow thing. It was only two minutes till I would be free. I threw the makeshift map of the city I drew back at my friend Sharon, who was sitting in front of me. She scratched down some random shit and gave it to Josh who tried to contain his snickering.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang in its annoying beep and I grabbed my black bag and shuffled out of the room like the dead body I felt I was. Then I heard an asshole.

"Hey, Max!!" I turned halfway only to see that total douche, Shane. "Do you terms. I'm not gona fail at your fault!"

"Fuck off!" I snapped back, and continued down the hall and up to the third floor to ready to leave. I wasn't really on the best side of Shane and neither was he with me. Last year we were in orchestra together and he beat me out of first chair; that, and he's an asshole wannabe. I put all my crap in my bag and Sharon did the same. She threw me my light-blue fuzz-thing that I call a coat and we left our usual stairs. Dodging all the ghettos and checking our phones since morning, we made our way down to the mall. No, not the mall. The mall. During the 60's or something, they closed off the street between the main building and freshman building. As me being a sophomore, walking down to the street through the muck and the leaves was typical. I looked at my phone once more to find a text from Desmond. "Yeah it rly sucks."

Desmond was one of my closest friends now-a-days. Even though I've only met him once. Through mutual friends. Oh, and he goes to an extremely expensive, parochial school on the west side. Yet, it seems like he actually cares about me. Unlike a certain guy I know. No, not my boyfriend, just someone I've known since fourth grade. Lately we've been drifting farther and farther apart. I was worried that soon we wouldn't talk. It's weird to miss someone you see everyday.

Because it's been raining obsessively for the past week, my mom decided to pick me up from this hell hole. Not that this time is any different, just that she's on time for once. I slept the hour ride home through the traffic down to the part of the city that seemed like one of the ends of the earth.

"I need to use the computer! For School!", I added as I stomped up the stairs and threw everything on the kitchen floor. Time to Facebook stalk. Or at least log on. (24) the chat stated. Bitch, douche, Janae, Tina, Asian Alex, oh an more assholes! Including one, Joseph. We've been "together" since we were ten. Not really, just always saying "ily" and all that crap. We no longer went to the same school. He transferred to Northside. Closer to where he lives I guess. I went and grabbed my iPod from my nightstand, came back, and started a new shuffle round. Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". Calming and upsetting. Perfect. Seemed fitting for all the broken ties I wanted to fix.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time..._

Around 2:17am, I "finished" my homework. It always takes that long. I procrastinate, then when I feel I really need to just do it, I completely breakdown. Family, friends, death, life, school, love, hate, mostly inspired by my music and it rips me apart every night. Especially when I need to do things of importance. Feeling typically worn out, I crashed right on top of the comforter.


End file.
